zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess's Harp
The Goddess's Harp is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The harp's primary purpose is the playing several songs vital to Link's progress in his quest. It may also be used to cause Gossip Stones or Goddess Walls to appear in certain areas with multiple Blessed Butterflies flying around them. Equipped to the up-button on the D-Pad, the Goddess's Harp is played by directing the Wii Remote to the left or right, respectively corresponding to the lower and higher notes. When a song has to be played, Link is given a visual cue that indicates when to strum the harp. These cues vary depending on the situation; usually, Link must follow a circular symbol that expands and retracts. When Link plays the Goddess's Harp in any location where no specific song is to be played, the notes played match the chord progression of the background music in that particular location. Story At the game's beginning before the commencement of the Wing Ceremony, Zelda is given the Goddess's Harp to play. When she is attacked by Ghirahim's evil tornado and sent to The Surface, she keeps the harp on her person, and brings it along with her on her journey across The Surface. After praying at the shrine in the Temple of Time, Zelda and Impa meet up with Link. However, they are attacked by Ghirahim, and Zelda is forced to escape together with Impa by way of the nearby Gate of Time; before leaving, she manages to toss Link the Goddess's Harp. With the harp in hand, Link returns to the Sealed Temple, where the Old Woman there teaches him the "Ballad of the Goddess". Once he has learned a song, when playing a song he must act as accompanist to Fi, who performs the vocal part. Later, he travels to the Isle of Songs on several occasions to learn songs to unlock the Silent Realm trials of the three regions of The Surface. Lastly, Link must learn the different parts of the "Song of the Hero" from Levias and the Three Dragons in order to unlock Skyloft's trial. The harp can also be used in a mini-game at the Lumpy Pumpkin. It is the last step in a series of things that Link does for Pumm, in order to pay him back for breaking a chandelier that used to hang in the shop. In order to complete the mini-game, Link must sleep in one of the beds there so that it is nighttime. Link strums, following the customers' rhythm, in order to perform well. If he does it correctly, Pumm tells him that Link has now payed him back enough for him to replace the chandelier. If Link goes there again, he will see a new chandelier hanging. The mini-game may be repeated, again at night, in which case Pumm will give twenty Rupees to Link for a good performance. Theory ]] The Goddess's Harp resembles the Harp used by Sheik in ''Ocarina of Time . This could be meant to show that the Goddess's Harp will become an heirloom of the Hyrulean Royal Family. In the Earth Temple Sanctuary, Zelda is seen using the harp to open a magical portal which warps her and Impa to the Lanayru Desert, in the same way that Sheik teaches Link melodies that allow him to warp to different temples. In Hyrule Warriors, the Goddess's Harp appears as Sheik's default Harp further supporting the idea that the Goddess's Harp is an heirloom of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Though the Harp is absent in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, it is stated the Princesses' of Hyrule possess the bloodline of the Goddess indicating the Royal Family is descended from Hylia's mortal incarnation whom may have passed it down to her royal descendants such as Princess Zelda from Ocarina of Time similar to how Tetra passed the Spirit Flute to her granddaughter in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] The Goddess Harp appears first as an instrument Zelda plays in her prophetic dream. It also appears as Shiek's first level weapon in her Harp moveset. When used by Sheik there is a blue cloth wrapped on one side. After Cia's defeat and Hyrule is restored, Zelda plays it as Impa watches. Goddess's Harp also appears as an Item Card used to unlock secrets in Adventure Mode. When used on Goddess Butterflies while searching on the Adventure Map it will make Gossip Stone appear. Gallery Princess Zelda Artwork 2 (Skyward Sword).png|Spirit Maiden, Zelda wielding the Goddess's Harp from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword File:Hyrule Warriors Artwork Sheik (Concept Art).png|Concept Artwork of Sheik holding the Goddess's Harp from Hyrule Warriors File:Goddess's Harp.png|Zelda holding the Goddess's Harp in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword References es:Lira de la Diosa pt-br:Harpa da Deusa Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Harps